The Quiet One/Transcript
(Lloyd and Harumi run in a jungle. She trips.) Lloyd: Come on. (They drop into a hole to hide from a Grundle.) Phew. Harumi: Are you okay? Lloyd: Yeah. Just need a second. Harumi: Let me see. (She fixes his arm sling.) How's that? Lloyd: Oh, um. Good. Very close. I-I-I mean, snuggly. I mean, snug. Harumi: Are you sure we're heading the right way? Lloyd: Pretty sure. If this map is right, there's a river that runs through Primeval's Eye that way. And the river leads straight to the hidden Oni Temple that holds the third mask. Harumi: Uh, I don't know, Lloyd. Maybe it would be smarter to turn back and try to find the others. I mean, your arm is still pretty bad and we're all alone out here. Lloyd: I'm doing okay. And, anyway, we can't take the chance. If the Sons of Garmadon get to the mask first, they'll have all three. Harumi: Okay, but I want you to rest that arm for a while and let me take a turn. (The Ninja repair the Destiny's Bounty.) P.I.X.A.L.: Any sign of Lloyd and Rumi? Zane: Negative. Should I gather a search party? P.I.X.A.L.: In this jungle, it's better to stay with the Bounty. Let's get her mended and the computer up and running so we can reestablish our comlink. Cole: (Whistles.) What do you think that baby's name is? You think he looks like a Cole Jr.? Jay: I think you should put the baby down and help us out. Okay, Zane, give it another try. Kai: Zane? Come in, Zane. Jay: Oh, great. Now the radios aren't working. (They hear growling.) Cole: What do you think that was? Kai: Probably just some cute little critter? Jay: Or a big critter. A great big vicious critter with lots of teeth and claws and pinchers. Cole: You can't tell all that from how it sounds. Jay: Oh, yeah? If you listen real carefully... Zane: You guys say something? Kai: Any luck reaching Lloyd? Zane: P.I.X.A.L. and I have only been able to repair the shortwave comlink. It appears we won't be able to find them until we get the Bounty over these trees. Ready to test the thrusters? Cole: Let's give it a go. Kai: Fire it up. Jay: Go for it. Cole: Haha, it's working. Jay: I'll say. Kai: Fi-ya! (The thrusters start to break down.) Cole: Aah. Cut it off. Jay: Abort, abort! Kai: Shut it down. Shut it down. Jay: Oh, that's it. I've had it. (Zane laughs.) First we crash land in who-knows-where, surrounded by who-knows-what, and now this! Cole: Well, at least Cole Jr.'s fine so we can give the diapers to Jay. Jay: Hi-hi-hi-hilarious. (They hear growling again.) WHat? What was that? (Nya returns with the Samurai Mech.) Nya: Look what I found. P.I.X.A.L.: My suit. I mean, your suit. Nya: It's okay, P.I.X.A.L.. It's yours now. There was also a not on it from Lloyd. He and Rumi are going to the temple. Cole: Then they're okay. Kai: But we're still grounded. Let's get back to work...before the Sons of Garmadon pick up our trail. (The Sons of Garmadon see the smoke coming from the Bounty.) Killow: The Bounty went down, just as the Quiet One's planned. Ultra Violet: Hmm. This is gonna be fun. Skip Vicious: Euh. (They all look at Skip.) It's just... Killow: What is it? Skip Vicious: What about the others who went? Chopper Maroon: And the stories about the sea monster? Killow: (He picks up Skip Vicious by his foot and swings him.) And what do you think the Quiet One will do to you? Hmm? Ultra Violet: It'll be worse than whatever we find out there, I promise you. (Killow drops him.) (Harumi and Lloyd continue to trek the jungle.) Lloyd: Stuck in a palace all your life, did you ever imagine you'd be in a place like this? Harumi: Hacking my way through Primeval's Eye? Not so much. But to be perfectly honest, I always dreamed being with you. Lloyd: So, according to this, we're almost to the Black River. We just have to get past this part that reads "Strangler's Path." Harumi: Did you say "Strangler's Path?" That's cheery. Why is it called that? Lloyd: Places like these always have colorful names. Half the time, it doesn't mean anything. The Caves of Despair, Blind Man's Eye, Hiroshi's Labyrinth. Probably just some bored mapmaker with a wild—(Something grabs him.) Harumi: Lloyd? Lloyd: Harumi! You're kidding me. (Harumi frees him.) I-It just—It tried to—You just threw—How did the tree—Where did you learn to throw a sword like that? Harumi: I-I don't know. You were gonna be eaten. I-I got lucky, I guess. Lloyd: Luck? You were clear over here—(She kisses him.) Harumi: Should I not have done that? Lloyd: No. I mean, yes. I mean—(Sighs.) I guess now we know why they call it Strangler's Path. Harumi: How's your arm? Lloyd: It feels all right now. (Zane and P.I.X.A.L. continue to repair the computer.) Zane: Try now. P.I.X.A.L.: No. Zane: And now? P.I.X.A.L.: No. Zane: I detect frustration from you, yet that emotion is not needed for this task. Is something wrong? P.I.X.A.L.: No. Yes. Zane, may I ask you something? Zane: You have half my heart. You can ask me anything. P.I.X.A.L.: Was I more...useful...inside the computer? Zane: What sort of question is that? P.I.X.A.L.: You can be honest with me, because I want to be a useful member of the team, but I would prefer not to return to the computer. I like having a body, but if you require my assistance in your headset— Zane: The choice has always been yours, P.I.X.A.L.. And I, for one, like seeing you like this. P.I.X.A.L.: Good. Zane: (He goes back to fixing the computer.) Now? P.I.X.A.L.: Still no. (The Sons of Garmadon stop driving.) Killow: Why have we stopped? Ultra Violet: Because I don't fly. (She points to a cliff.) Killow: Why fly when you have this? (He pulls out the Oni Mask of Deception. He puts it on and makes a bridge.) Now let's ride. (The Ninja continue to fix the Bounty.) Cole: I wonder if Lloyd and Rumi are okay. Kai: I'm sure they're fine. They don't seem to have any trouble looking out for each other. Cole: Yeah, I have noticed they've gotten pretty close. Pass the wrench? Kai: Got the wrench? Jay: Wrench coming your way. Cole: So, Lloyd has the hots for the princess. Huh. If things keep heating up, I wonder what we'll have to call him next. The Royal Green Ninja? Pliers. Kai: Got pliers? Jay: I don't have the pliers. (Someone gives it to him.) Oh. Why, thank you. (He gasps and sees the baby.) Cole? Hehe. I thought you put the baby down for a nap. Cole: You mean little Cole Jr.? I did, but he was pretty restless. Jay: Uh-huh. Yeah. Then why is little Cole Jr. standing in front of me and passing me the pliers? Cole: Uh...(The Ninja went down.) Cole Jr. is walking now? I don't know much about babies, but are babies supposed to walk? Kai: No. No they are not. And I don't think they know what pliers are. (The baby drinks a cup of tea.) And they definitely can't do that. Jay: Okay, now I've seen it all. Now I really quit. Baby: Ah. Ninja never quit. (Laughs.) Jay: Uh, guys, I don't think that's Cole Jr.. That's Master Wu. (Lloyd and Harumi come across the Sons of Garmadon logo.) Lloyd: The Sons of Garmadon insignia. (They go on the boat.) Harumi: But what is it doing here? Is anyone there? Lloyd: No. It's abandoned. (They see a map.) The same map? Harumi: I thought no one knew where the Oni Temple was located. Lloyd: So why are there two maps? The Quiet One must have sent an expedition looking for the temple. Harumi: Doesn't look like they got very far. Lloyd: Yeah, but where did they go? What happened to them? Harumi: (She picks up a key.) Maybe we'll have better luck. (She starts the boat.) Lloyd: I'm beginning to think we are good luck together. (He checks the river's depth.) Five feet. That's okay. A little left. More rocks. Not too fast. It's pretty shallow around here. That's good. Keep her steady. Harumi: Do you think it's really possible to bring someone back? Lloyd: I've seen a lot of things in my lifetime. At first, I didn't. Now I'm not so sure. Harumi: Does any part of you want to see your father again? Lloyd: I had Ninjago's greatest villain as my dad. It was an...unusual relationship. But as much as we fought, I still miss him. A little to the right. Harumi: I would do anything to see my parents again. Lloyd: I don't blame you. But if they bring my father back, the thing that scares me the most is... Harumi: He won't be the man you recognized? (Lloyd nods.) He wasn't the greatest villain. Lloyd: Oh, no? You probably grew up thinking it's Morro or the Devourer. Don't tell me. Pythor. Harumi: No. It's the one you never even knew was there in the first place, the one that gets away. Lloyd: The Quiet One. (The Ninja told Nya about Wu.) Nya: So he likes tea and he went through a growth spurt. That doesn't mean he's Wu. Wu: Master...(he sips his tea)...Wu. Nya: That's him, all right. But how did he get so...young? Jay: Hehe. Who knows? He's a living fortune cookie. Everything he does is a puzzle meant to torture us! Cole: Maybe we'll never know. Nya: Don't you remember? He was touched by the Reversal Blade when he disappeared in time, right? Kai: So? Nya: So what if the Blade did more than stop his aging? What if it somehow made him younger? Like really young. Zane: If your assumption is correct, logic would dictate that he would begin aging more rapidly once the effects of the blade have worn off. Jay: So that explains how a baby can learn to walk overnight, but how long until he's, you know, back to good old Wu? I mean, no offense. You look good for your age. P.I.X.A.L.: Time will tell. (They hear the Sons of Garmadon.) Kai: And out time is running out. How soon till we get outta here? Nya: Not soon enough. (P.I.X.A.L. goes to her mech.) Zane: P.I.X.A.L., what are you doing? P.I.X.A.L.: Slowing them down. Nya: She can handle herself. We need to get this ship in the air. All hands on deck. Cole: Let's go, little Wu. You looked after us, it's only fair we look after you. Zane: The timing of their arrival is unfortunate. We have not yet had a fully successful engine test. Jay: Fully successful? It blew up in my face! Kai: Uh, in our faces. Nya: Let's not argue over the details. (Lloyd and Harumi continue to sail the river.) Lloyd: No rocks. No rocks. Harumi: The spider's in the house. Sleep sleep. The spider bit the mouse. Sleep deep. Don't wake up or else— Lloyd: Stop the boat. There's definitely rocks in the water. We need to find another—(Something grabs his pole.) What the heck? It's definitely not a rock. We're not alone. Harumi: What—What's that? Lloyd: I'm thinking what the earlier expedition ran into. Start the engine. Go, go. Hurry. Harumi: What's in the water? Lloyd: Whatever it is, it's gaining on us. Is this as fast as it can go? Harumi: It won't go any faster. Aah! Lloyd: We need to lighten the load. Harumi: Aah! What do we do? Aah! (The monster stopped attacking.) Why did it stop? Lloyd: I don't know. It's like something kind of...scared him off. We have to get to shore. Harumi: The current's pulling us away. Lloyd: What current? We need to go the other way. Harumi: The other way? That thing is back there. Lloyd: Reverse. Reverse. Harumi: It doesn't work. Lloyd: Grab on to something. Now! Hold on. (They fall down the waterfall.) (The Ninja cheer when the computers turned on.) Nya: Thrusters? Zane: Seventy percent. Nya: System? Kai: She'll live. Get us in the air. Wait, what about P.I.X.A.L.? Nya: I said it already: she can take care of herself. Jay: What's that? (He points to the computer screen.) Nya: The trace program the computer was running to find the Quiet One's location. It's finished, but that's odd. It says it originated from the Bounty. Kai: But that-that can't be. Cole: Yeah, that's impossible. Zane: The only ones on the ship were us, P.I.X.A.L., and... Nya: Harumi's the Quiet One. Zane: We must warn Lloyd immediately. (Nya tries to start the ship but Ultra Violet interrupted her.) Ultra Violet: Ah-ah-ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you. (The Sons of Garmadon surround them.) The Quiet One wouldn't like that. (They fight the Ninja and end up outnumbering them.) (Lloyd and Harumi swam to shore.) Lloyd: Rumi, we made it. Harumi: Yeah, barely. Lloyd: No. I mean, we made it to the temple. Look. (He points to the temple behind the waterfalls.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2018 Category:Transcript Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu